


Fuckbunnies

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Gender transformation, Girlcock, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Mindbreak, Multi, Rimming, Sweat, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Velvet is in heat! And after her massive bunny cock pounds her sweet girlfriend Coco's brains out, she finds herself craving more, and more.She runs into her friend Pyrrha. And Weiss. And Jaune... And they all get bunny bred~. The lucky ones even get turned into buxom bunny breedslaves, spreading the bunny epidemic throughout Beacon.





	Fuckbunnies

THWAP~ CRACK~ QUAKE~ Coco's wobbling asscheeks crash into each-other like a raging storm, her palms flat on the bed, fingers scrunching into her blankets, "I.. Love it when.. You're in heat." she pants out delightedly, a twinkle in her eyes behind her shades. Sweat drips from her body. Even as her girlfriend pounded her cuntlips from behind, she still kept her glasses and beret on. If only just.  
Coco's back arched, letting out another breathless cry. The fucking had been so relentless she'd long lost count of her climaxes. Her gooey wet cunt squeezes tight around Velvet's bunny dick, and another gush of Coco slime splatters along the bunnies overly full balls. "Do it.. Seed me..." Miss Adel's words were slurred, she glances over her disjointed glasses towards the dorm window, the smooth glass steamed over from the frantic pounding within.  
Coco sashays her hips from side to side, darkness creeping into the corner of her vision. "Can't.. Keep up.." her short huffs mumbled into the blankets, pinning her cheek against them. "Don't stop..." the girl breathes. Her spasming, climaxing body soon falls limp in Velvet's touch. Fucked unconscious thanks to the marathon session.  
Velvet couldn't stop if she wanted to. The shy, sweet brunette's fingers were locked into Coco's ample childrearing hips. Her dangling balls bouncing off that sloppy wet cunt repeatedly. She was in heat. BADLY. Every, single, thought racked with the insatiable need to breed, breed, breed. She let out a grunt and crams her cockhead right against Coco's tight little cervix. Her pussy already remodeled into being a perfect sheathe for Velvet's gargantuan dick. Coco's womb would be next. "Nhnffff..." totally passed out, Coco drooled into the blankets, "Love you..." she mumbled sweetly in her incoherent state.  
Velvet bucks her hips forwards, her body dripping with sweat. A thick bead pours down her swinging nutsack just as she hilts herself deep into that lifted ass, and pours an endless torrent of her hyper fertile bunny seed straight into her girlfriends womb. Splrrrrrt~ Her dick tensed up again and again, the climax came with such force it felt like one steady stream, bulging out Coco's gut as she snoozed blissfully below.  
Velvet's immense seed slathered along Coco's womb, and drilled into her every curve. That intoxicating load hijacking Coco's cunt. Her womb twisting and changing, becoming an eager, fertile bunny breeding factory! Coco wasn't pumped full of just a bun' or two like a human would expect, but an entire litter of Velvet's offspring.  
Her bunny ears twitched atop her head, Velvet rears her hips back. Watching her hot, thick load creep down passed out girls thighs. Her fat dick flexed. MORE~ Her eyes went wide, clasping her fingers into the base of her shaft, she gave it a slow squeeze.. "So warm..." Velvet writhed, her dick demanding more attention. She glances at the utterly bred cunt beneath her, and knows it won't satisfy her needs. Wobbling to her feet, Velvet slides her skirt back on. Gnawing on her lower lip, she takes a deep breath and heads out of her dorm room, buttoning her shirt up as she did so.

Each step Velvet took had her painfully aware of how her thighs rubbed against one and another. Of how her shirt was straining against the intoxicating python beneath. Her shuddering dick still dripping spunk onto the ground beneath her, even tucked into her clothes. Thick wisps of steam can be seen slipping from her skirt. The bunny girl grips the dress, and tugs it down hard. Only serving to outline the monstrous bulge all the harder. It relieves a bit of pressure at least. Her eyes are drawn to -well- everything. Every ample curve of her classmates. Every step a stranger makes an invitation to stuff her full of bunny young. Velvet's eyes fog over as she loses herself in her fantasies, drooling openly, and shamelessly.  
"Velvet?" a familiar voice peers down at her, snapping her out of her daydream with a small squeak!  
"Ah, Pyrrha!" Velvet lurched back to reality, and stumbled away from the invincible girl. "W-What are you doing here?" Velvet stammered for an excuse, shy at the best of times. Doubly so when every other thought was her needy desire to shove Pyrrha onto her back and mate her there and then.  
"Here in.. The hallway?" The girl gave a gentle giggle, leaning towards the intoxicated bunny with a playful smile on her face, "Are you okay Velvet?" Velvet was not okay. Her eyes peek downwards in rapid shifts. Drawn immediately towards the ample bust of the Nikos before her. Twitch. Her skirt shuddered, hard. The massive cock she'd tucked beneath desperate to slip free.  
"NNnnoo.. I think I'm.. Sick." Velvet lied through her teeth. Breed, breed. Breed! Her cock begs her to give in to her desires. Pyrrha let out a shocked little cry.  
"Oh you poor thing!" the girl gasped. Her nostrils flaring as she drew closer to the other. Wrapping an arm around Velvet's waist, "Do you smell that?" Pyrrha sidetracked herself for a brief second. Standing so close to a bunny breeder was bound to have some side effects. "Nhnn.. Nevermind." Pyrrha's ripe wet lips kissed together. Her nipples began to peek through her uniform, every breath she took strangling her mind with bunny musk.

Pyrrha began to move, her heel dragging on the floor for a second. Her movement stumbling, clumsy. But she strides with a purpose. The raw virility of the hidden dick besides her had her body begging to offer itself up to her bunny stud. "This way.." Pyrrha croaks as she grabs Velvet's side harder, letting out a long shuddering moan just from the presence of that breedstick.  
The redhead's body moved on automatic, it felt like an out of body experience as she wordlessly agrees with the bunnies every assertion. Velvet of course, didn't speak a word either, the pair walk in tandem to Pyrrha's bedroom. "We don't have long." the girl pants, her fingers reach beneath her skirt. As she slides her panties down her thighs, a thick stringy line of cuntslop links her pussylips to the sopping wet patch she'd formed in her panties, "Jaune will be returning soon."  
"Don't care." Velvet tossed Pyrrha onto the bed. Her skirt stretched to its absolute limits. She lifts it up just before the fabric gives way completely. Her heated, steamy dick slips free, STRIKING against Velvet's toned bunny body. Pyrrha had lost already, but the moment that dick was revealed any chance she had of escaping her fate melted away, just like how her legs melted apart.  
The heat that dick radiated was more than visible. The air around it was thick with the intoxicating musk. The redhead's body felt like it was on fire, desperately clawing her uniform undone. She moans in desire as that heated spire slides along her cuntlips. Scooping up a thick sheen of the Nikos's wetness. She bucks her hips forwards, and curls her fingers into the girls thighs. "Breed." the single track bunny gave in to her heat completely.  
"Breed~" Pyrrha gasps back immediately. Her resistance melted apart by the overly hung shaft before her. She can only cry in pleasure as inch after inch of that incredible bunny cock began to stretch out her cuntlips. Her eyes wide with delight, staring down at the creeping bulge that pushed its way up her crotch, towards her gut. Towards her womb~. The incredible heat burned at her insides, her inhibitions pushed from her body with every droplet of sweat.   
Pyrrha can only rock her hips down eagerly. Her sloppy wet cunt clinging around the biggest intrusion they'd ever found. Hairless cuntslit loudly slobbering and suckingf down that uncut bunny length. Her ass lifts higher, pinned beneath her in-heat-lover.

Thwap~ Smack~ Shlick~. Sloppy, wet sounds filled the air. Jaune let out a shocked little cry as he approached his dorm room. Wafts of steam creeping out from beneath the door, pooling around his ankles. "What the..." the boy gasps, pushing the door open with a worried cry!   
"Breed me~! Breed me!" Pyrrha arched her back as her glistening wet tits heaved. Her well used cunt utterly demolished beneath Velvet's relentless pounding. And they weren't alone either. Weiss's nostrils flare as she takes a deep drag on Velvet's dangling cumsack. The heavy pair covering her face like a mask, as the ice princess buries her face into that sack, and huffs like an animal.  
"Pyrrha?!" Jaune gags from the stench. His eyes watering and vision blurring. Pyrrha's body spasms, a dumb and slutty look affixed to her face as she cums hard around Velvet's shaft for the umpteenth time.  
"Breed me breed me breed me!!!!" no girl alive could resist the glorious bunny cock. Pyrrha's mind long since drooled from her lips. And left in her place was this perverse, slutty breedslave. Jaune slips, the air so thick and heated. Who could blame him? He falls to his knees behind the view. Able to just about make out glances of Weiss's face between those thighs. THWAP~ Each thrust had those balls crashing into the tonguing princess's lips as Velvet sheathes her shaft into her loyal redhead womb.  
Weiss bounced her ass eagerly, the last thing she'd expected to find when looking for Pyrrha was a girl deep mid rut. And yet here she was, squatting beneath them, hungrily debasing herself. Jaune's adorable cock hardens in his pants, as he crawls himself closer to the show. Maybe if he could just talk to his squealing cuntpiggy of a girlfriend he'd be able to snap her out of this. Yeah.. That was it.

His face draws closer and closer to Velvet's sweaty ass, to that lifted pom ball of a tail. He stops, just inches from her rear, Pyrrha's cunt clamping and gushing allll over again. "Hahh.. Hah.. Breed her~" Jaune sinks his fingers into Velvet's fat ass, and drags his tongue along her sweaty curvature. The potent taste felt like it was punching him in the gut, as his girlfriends cunt was SPEARED~. Weiss moans in pleasure as the massive nuts she tried to suck on began to tense up. Jaune was under the same hypnotic spell the girls were. He couldn't resist, his tiny dick was so hard it felt like it was gonna burst!   
He pushes his face forwards between the brutal bunnies asscheeks, and presses a firm, wet kiss to her mindrotting asshole. His eyes roll back, and his shrimpy dinkie splurts rope after rope of his weak, human seed into his panties.  
Pyrrha's moans hit a fever pitch as her womb clamped tight around Velvet's glorious rod. "I can't stop cumming~." she confessed, thrumming her thumb along her clitty as Velvet began to unload, deep inside of her. "Hoooft!" as the shy girl impregnates her mercilessly. The thick blasts of chunky white bunny load streak along her walls and enslave her ovaries, just like the stud above had had done to Coco.  
Pyrrha's eyes rolled back into her skull, her irises replaced with glowing pink hearts. Her belly bulged to such obscene degrees from the relentless cumload poured into her. "Squee~" Pyrrha cries in delight, able to feel each and every last one of Velvet's trained swimmers thumping into her ready and waiting eggs. She felt herself get knocked up, and again, and again. Cradling her belly with a sweet look on her face, being a mommy felt so good.  
SchlooorPWAP~ Velvet stumbles back. The last of her cumload streaks over Pyrrha's gut, that ruined cunt pouring an incredible torrent of the stuff all over the White haired girl who squatted at the base of the bed. Velvet reaches down, gripping the blonde boy's hair. And pries him from her glistening ass. And instead, she shoved the boy into the cumshower Weiss was bathing in.  
"Mhmff?!" Jaune cried. His hair sticks to his body, how on earth did Velvet cream so much? Weiss locks her lips with the boy, only to scoop her tongue along his, and claw out all the thick cream the boy had caught. To guzzle it down herself~. Jaune felt jealous and humiliated. He had earned that load! Soon, his body thrust against Weiss's as they crawled at the foot of the bed. The duo were utterly plastered with that thick, fertile load that had utterly bred Pyrrha.

The thick bunny load sank into their skin, dousing their souls with the hot, steamy heat. Jaune's dick twitches for a second time, as it cums so hard it shrinks away, a thumb sized clitty nestled between his thighs. Weiss massaged Velvet's cum into his burgeoning breasts, "H-Hey.." he gasps, his voice sounding more and more effeminate by the second, "I don't feel so good.." his hips lift behind him. Rearing up his tiny, blonde puffball of a tail behind him. His fat, freckled ass sways as it searches for its Mistress. Desperate to be bunny bred.  
Weiss's body too changes. The very same pom pom of a tail, only hers was bright white. She leans her enhanced tits into the blonde bunnies C cup titties before her. Weiss's fat knockers far to fat to be caged. The blonde bunny looked confused, her womb burning with need. "Breed me, peasant~." Weiss presents herself to the perfect goddess before her. A set of soft, snow white ears flopping atop of her skull, standing straight up and alert. She claws her asscheeks apart.  
"N-no!" Jaune gawps. Pressing her hips to Weiss's own, "Breed me!" she begs, tail lifted as well.

The bunny epidemic spreads its way through the school. Weiss smiles as she strides towards her sister, pressing her lips to Winters in a surprise smooooch~ Only to drool an incredible torrent of that thick, white bunny spunk into Winter's struggling maw. By the time Winter has guzzled down the last drop, her legs spread on their own accord, eager to join the growing horde.  
Glynda tried her best to resist. But her fat udders soon found themselves wrapped around Velvet's limitless cock. Her eyes begging the bunny for more.  
Tail after tail lifted, each submissive girl only added to Velvet's harem.


End file.
